Shock Ain't Over Yet
by Yowl of Time
Summary: The last part of my own Takari trilogy, this one based on T.K and Kari's wedding. Features three OCs. Sort of an Adventure/Tamers crossover, has other pairings other than Takari. Recommended to read the first two Takari stories first.
1. Phase 12 The New Conspirators

**Shock Ain't Over Yet**

**_This is the (very late) sequel for 'Operation Takari' and 'The Plan Continues', so it is recommended that you do not read this fic if you haven't read those two first._**

**_I don't own Digimon._**

* * *

******Phase 12. The New Conspirators (Enter OC)**

**-Somewhere in a faraway dimension-**

A dark, eight-feet-tall warrior sat in his private library, reading through a thick, ancient tomb concerning dimension-travelling. The few parts of skin visible through his ragged clothes and

armor were blackened and coarse like carapace, revealing an eternity of battle and destruction that he had taken part in. Spikes jutted out of his elbows, knees and back, and his large

hands were outshadowed by long fingers coated with venom. His wristplates were crackling with blue energy, and a large falchion-staff was strapped over his back. His helm

(A/N:Imagine a Protoss warrior's face, because that's what inspired his appearance) was hidden beneath a black bamboo hat, which barely covered his blood-red eyes as well. The

lower half of his face was cloaked beneath a black piece of clothing, and an amethyst crystal hung from the chain around his neck. Altogether, his very prescence was enough to

send a chill through one's spine.

The door vanished silently to allow a visitor into the large chamber, who unfortunately didn't share its etiquette and stomped noisily into the room. The warrior raised his head to glare at

the bastard who had dared to invade his sanctuary, but sighed in exasperation even before he saw the seven-feet-tall warrior's face.

"You better have a pretty damn good reason to barge in here like this, Algol," he growled. "Unless you'd prefer suffering just a few trillion extra holes in your guts, that is."

"The very best reason, Scarpath." The visitor chuckled, quite undaunted by his comrade's not-so-empty threat. Algol was dressed like an 18C gentleman, complete with a topped hat and

a lens over his koala 'mask' that was fused permanently to his face, giving him a grotesque appearance. Like Scarpath he had spikes on his shoulders and knees, though they were ivory

compared to Scarpath's black. His fingers were longer than his own face, their extremely long, crimson nails about the size of a banana. A long staff with a broadsword attached at the

end was slung over his back, and his four slanted blood-red eyes glinted with malice. "You're gonna be begging me for forgiveness once you see what has been going on in the Digital

World," he said gleefully, handing a portable telescreen over to Scarpath.

"The Digital World, eh?" Scarpath muttered as he looked at the screen. As he stared intently into its vast contents, Algol paced around the room impatiently, then eventually left the room.

He returned to the library three days later to find his friend in the same position, and waited for yet another hour before he was finally finished.

Just as Scarpath turned the telescreen off, another warrior walked in quietly through the door. He was quite human in appearance, including his messy black hair and body structure. A

bladed staff was held in his right hand, and his torso was covered all over in bandages and hidden beneath a ragged cloak. However, his pincerlike lift arm, complete with black carapace,

the stinger tail lashing behind him, and the skin of his upper face rotting away from a zombiying infection beneath his black vizard was anything but human.

"Hello, Scorpius," Scarpath chuckled as he handed the screen back to the gloating Algol.

"Ingenius, do you think not?" The koala warrior said grinning.

"Forget ingenius, it was fun." Scarpath laughed, a harsh, horrible noise. "I always knew that Hope and Light would eventually be together, bt the other DigiDestined and the Royal

Knights plotting on it to make it happen? Precious, precious. I've seen few things that were more hillarious, and I've seen a lot."

"Gah, I envy them. I'm so freakin' bored!" Algol yelled, literally spitting fire from his mouth to prove a point. "I hate it when we're off duty, missing out on all the fun."

"The wedding is to be held in October 25th, 2008." Scorpius informed; his voice was ragged and hoarse, as if he hadn't used it for some milenia. "Fitting, that was the day when they first

met Azulongmon. Azulongmon, who had revealed their bond to be closer than any mortal relationships."

"Indeed, my friend." Scarpath agreed thoughtfully. Then he added with gleaming eyes: "In fact... I bet T.K and Kari are stuck on somehting very big, with the wedding so near. If you're all

so bored... well, I find this a nice excuse to throw our friends a surprise to remember."

"I was counting on you to say that," Algol growled in pleasure, an evil grin spreading across his face. "Let's go ready the ship."

* * *

**-September 20th, 2008, 7:30AM, Royal Knights HQ-**

"Omnimon, you're here at last!" Crusadermon exclaimed as the Royal Knight Commander swooped into the council hall, flanked by Tai and Matt. "I was _dying_ to know about the wedding.

There's only a month left, you know!"

"Relax, Crusadermon," Gallantmon said as the rest of the Royal Knights sweatdropped. "Stop fussing, for Sovereigns' sake. You speak as if Omnimon's the one who's getting married."

"Very funny," snorted Tai as he rolled his eyes, earning an odd glance from Takato.

"You look weary, all three of you." Kentaurosmon observed. "Is something the matter?"

"Well, a human wedding is a huge business," Magnamon shrugged.

"Do you remember what happened after me and Sora's wedding?" Matt asked abruptly.

"Well, I remember that it was all but pleasant," answered Craniamon, scratching his head. "The public went hysterics for nearly a month, and you had to deal with crazy fans and stalkers

for another one. I've heard that's what happens all the time in celebrity marriage."

"True, except that being a DigiDestined - the savior of the universe, mind - means way more than a mere _celebrity_," sighed Omnimon. "Matt kept complaining that he and Sora never got

any privacy, my Gabumon side was close to going nuts with him."

"But what's that got to do with the upcoming wedding?" Examon demanded innocently.

"Bonehead," Dynasmon muttered, slapping his forehead. "We should have known. Ther're worried that it's gonna happen to them too, am I right?"

"It can only be worse, because everyone's having such high expectations for it," commented Leopardmon, shaking his head.

"Too true, I'm afraid," sighed Tai. "You should take a look at them; Kari's literally falling apart, and T.K's close to freaking out as well."

"I see, I see," said Alphamon, arms crossed thoughtfully. "I wouldn't be surprised; they're too shy and kind to deal with fame and glory that they rightly deserve, or even overpublicity.

The stress must be killing them right now."

The eleven Royal Knights and three DigiDestined then began to think of a way to solve their friends' dilemma, but were interrupted after fifteen seconds when the door opened and a

Knightmon servant entered the chamber.

"Master," the Warrior Digimon spoke (something that Knightmons rarely did). "A visitor has come, and wishes to present himself to you."

"Do so," said Alphamon with authority. The Knightmon bowed and stood aside to let the visitor in, a great winged tiger with four shields latched on his lithe body.

"Mihiramon!" Takato exclaimed. "It's been awhile. What brings you here? Did Azulongmon send you?"

"Forgive me for being nosy, but I have been listening to your conversation for some time." Mihiramon addressed Alphamon, ignoring the Bearer of Faith for a moment. "The matter you are

concerned with apparantly interests Lord Fanglongmon as well, as he had ordered my master Azulongmon to invite the Royal Knights to his dwelling to discuss the issue properly."

"Why would Lord Fanglongmon concern himself with T.K and Kari's wedding?" UlforceVeedramon inquired, confused.

"I do not know," said Mihiramon, shaking his head. "Lord Azulongmon has only told me that several unexpected things had drawn their interests in this affair."

Tai, Matt, Takato and the Royal Knights looked at each other, mystified.

"I guess we'd better get going, then." Tai shrugged eventually.

* * *

"I hate it when we have to use this," muttered Examon as the fourteen entities entered the teleportation chamber. "It feels as if my atoms are blasted apart and reassembled."

"Live with it," Leopardmon told him. "Fanglongmon's dwelling is hidden in a pocket dimension; this is the only way to reach there. Besides, you're not made _out _of atoms."

"Quiet!" Kentaurosmon snapped. "Lord Alphamon needs his full concentration while activating this thing, especially since we're headed off to another dimension. One moment of

distraction can send us all into hyperspace, or worse."

"Why can't we just use our Digivice to open the Digiport?" Takato asked.

"Fanglongmon's dimension is inaccessible through such conventional means," said Magnamon. "You don't go to a sacred place like that for picnics."

Fortunately, Alphamon was too busy working with the controls to pay attention to all the squabble.

"Brace yourselves," Omnimon told his comrades beforehand.

"Digiport open!" Alphamon commanded, channeling his power into the chamber. The entire room began to glow brightly as the teleportation field began to activate.

Tai closed his eyes as the familiar feeling he had experienced since he was twelve - the odd sensation of being pulled into a vacumn as his data was swapped into pure energy then

reassembling - swept across him.

"Hey bighead boy, we're here." He heard Matt's voice speak. That had ended quicker than he thought. The Bearer of Courage opened his eyes. He had never been to Fanglongmon's

place befor, but as he knew that the God Beast Digimon's element was earth he wasn't surprised to find themselves on a bare mountainside, lined with some greenery but mostly

revealing the brown soil below. Similar mountains were all around them, giving off a barren impression. Not to mention that the mountains were HUGE.

"The Master of the Digimon Soveriegns should deserve a better decorating sense," sniffed Crusadermon with an air of indignance at the disgrace to beauty.

"You can't expect everyone to shae your aesthetic sense, O knight," chuckled a gruff voice from behind the knights. Tai turned around to see an enormous white tiger lined with lavender

stripes bounding easily up the jagged rocks, his huge metalic fangs curled into an energetic grin.

"Baihumon," Omnimon greeted the Western Sovereign politely, followed by his comrades. "What brings you here, if I may ask?"

"What's there to ask? Same as you, I do not doubt." The Holy Beast Digimon shrugged. "Ah, there they come."

Tai looked up to see two glowing sparks, one red and one blue, heading towards the summit of the mountain they were standing on. His sharp-eyes, enhanced greatly by his experience

in the Digital World (and as a merged part of Omnimon, without doubt) quickly identified Zhuqiaomon and Azulongmon.

"Well, well, are you planning to just stand there and keep this old one waiting?" A kindly old voice chuckled from above his head, making him look up and spot Ebonwumon looking down

at the gathered knights from a large platform some ten above them, identical smiles on his two heads.

"What, all the five Sovereigns are gathered here to discuss a wedding?" A perplexed Gallantmon asked a the Royal Knights leaped up to join the Northern Sovereign, quickly followed by

Tai, Matt and Takato. Then they quickly discovered that Ebonwumon was not alone.

"A very special wedding, if I may point out." A deep, majestic voice rumbled out from a giant wingless dragon who was curled up in the center of the platform to give room for the others;

Fanglongmon, Lord and Master of the Digimon Sovereigns. Seeing that Baihumon, Zhuqiaomon and Azulongmon had arrived as well, the God Beast Digimon nodded at the gathered

Digimon and humans and looked around at each of them with his eight piercing red eyes.

"Long has it been since I first saw that the Bearers of Hope and Light were treading together the path of love," he began. "I have watched as they had finally fulfilled their love, thanks to

your mischief we only have one obstacle to remove before they reach the end of the path."

"So hear me, for we have a young couple to save, and a ceremony to perfect..."

* * *

_**Eh, T.K and Kari will appear in the next chapter... This is only the preparing stage, after all. Like it? No? But wait, how would you know if this is only the first chapter? Anywho, please read on to the end and review, and no flames please :( By the way, the name Scarpath I got from the Warrior cats homepage; I got it from the name creator with my name and address, and instantly came to luv it!**_


	2. Phase 13 Back to the Beginning

**Phase 13. Back to the Beginning**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Puppetmon: Glad you don't! You always want to kill me!

Scarpath21: Dude you're already dead.

Puppetmon: Oh, right.

T.K: Dumbass

* * *

**-October 24th, 2008, 7:30AM, T.K and Kari's house-**

"This is crazy," T.K muttered as he pulled on his shirt. "The wedding's supposed to be held tomorrow, and no one has told us about _where_ we're going to be married!"

"Something's gotten into everyone's minds," sighed Kari, sitting on the bed, finished getting dressed. "I mean, some of them won't even answer our phone calls now, and I haven't seen

Tai or Matt in days! Do you think..."

"They're up to something?" T.K finished for her, grinning wryly. "Who knows? If they are, I hope it's an ingenius plan to get us out of this crowd-fright mess."

"Honestly, I think you're overreacting to all this," said Gatomn as she leaped up to Kari's lap. "Every wedding involves crowds, and you'll get over it in the end."

"Gatomon, _Matt _was shaken by his own wedding," T.K told her. "Matt, who's so used to popularity that he doesn't even blink in his concerts. And it took _him _a few months to _get over it." _

"But didn't Tai suggest you just take a simple wedding through a drive-through or whatever if you really can't take the pressure?" Patamon asked him curiously.

"He did," admitted Kari. "And it's appealing too... but if we do that our friends might feel betrayed at being left out, won't they? I don't want them to get hurt."

"Oh, you're too nice to save yourselves from a dilemma like this," groaned Gatomon in exasperation.

"Would you have it any other way?" T.K challenged her, and grinned when she shook her head.

KNOCK-KNOCK!

"Coming!" Kari yelled, racing to the door. As soon as she opened it, Tai and Agumon quickly rushed inside, looking as if they've been chased by a pack of angry Seasarmon.

"Good, you're all here," Tai said as T.K, Gatomon and Patamon came over to greet him. "And I see that you're all dressed. Follow me, you lot, and keep quiet."

"What are you talking about, Tai?" T.K asked the DigiDestined leader as he and Agumon began to walk back out. "Follow you to where?"

"Ken will take you, so don't ask me!" Came the urgent reply. "You'll know everything soon enough."

"What...?" T.K muttered as he, Kari and their Digimon followed him out of the door, then stopped in amazement to look at the familiar black-haired man sitting on a large insectoid Digimon

right in front of their house.

"Hop on," grinned Ken, patting on Dinobeemon's back. Before T.K knew it, he, Kari and their partners were being shoved on the Mutant Digimon by Tai and Matt (who had appeared out of

nowhere). When he had recovered enough to protest, Dinobeemon was already bearing them away as Omnimon rose and flew off the opposite way.

"Okay, can anyone please tell us where we're going?" Patamon asked a little crossly.

"Calm down, all of you," soothed Ken, looking at T.K and Kari's distraught faces. "We're takng you to where the wedding will be held. Everyone pretty much agreed that the two of you've

been kept in the dark for long enough."

"We?" T.K asked, raising his eyebrows. "Does all the DigiDestined know of this, then?"

"By now, almost everyone," replied the Bearer of Kindness. "Me and Yolei were informed only two days ago, and we still haven't contacted Rika, Ryo, Henry, Suzie and Kenta."

"Why would everyone get the message in a different time? And to whom were the invitation sent? Is this supposed to be a secret wedding?" Kari bombarded him with questions;

normally she wasn't someone to pry, but this wasn't a normal situation.

But Ken only shrugged. "Beats me, but Matt told me that the crowd will be pretty huge," was all he said. T.K's heart sank at the words, but he decided not to let it show in his face, in

case Kari became even more distraught.

They flew in silence for about a minute before Ken spoke up again: "Um, sorry, but I think I need to go take a leak... can we stop by and rest?"

"The beach is below; there ought to be a bathroom nearby." Patamon pointed out. T.K and Kari both agreed, and Dinobeemon quickly landed on the empty beach (it was October, after

all), leaving Ken to scramble away.

As soon as the Bearer of Kindness was out of earshot, T.K suddenly heard a strange melody coming off from somewhere, which sounded like a sheep braying. Before he could identify its

location, though, a sudden, overwhelming desire to sleep assaulted him. He barely managed to turn his eyes to see that his friends around him were suffering similarly before his vision

began to blur.

"Wha..." was all he managed to croak out before his eyes closed, and darkness swallowed him.

* * *

"But how did you manage to stay awake against Pajiramon's Lullaby Beat?" Joe asked Wormmon curiously as he, Ken and Pajiramon loaded the two unconscious DigiDestined and their

partners on Vikemon, who had arrived with his partner about thirty seconds after T.K and Kari fell asleep.

"He did NOT stay awake; Ken had to slap him awake." The Sheep Deva snorted dryly, causing Wormmon to duck his head as Ken, Joe and Vikemon chuckled.

"I'll go ahead, Joe. See you at the place." Ken told his fellow DigiDestined, raising his Digivice. In a great flash, the Bearer of Kindness was flying away on GranKuwagamon's back,

allowing Pajiramon to depart as well.

"Well, let's go." Vikemon shrugged. Joe nodded and climbed onto his partner's back, allowing the Beast Man Digimon to bear their precious cargo out to the sea.

"How long will it take for them to wake up?" Vikemon asked a little while after their departure.

"Don't worry, they won't come to until we reach our destination." Joe reassured him as the novice doctor checked his sleeping friends' conditions.

"It's been a long while since we last visited the place, Joe," Vikemon's voice was far off, as if reminicing.

"I know. Brings back memories, good and bad."

"That's why it will be the perfect place for them," chuckled Vikemon.

"I know," said Joe, patting his head. Like that the duo sailed away into the blue...

* * *

"Hey sleepyheads, wake up." The familiar voice, coupled with a loud, constant rattling noise, was sufficient to shake Kari slowly out of her sleep. She sat up groggily rubbing her eyes, and

opened them to see T.K doing the same thing next to her. Patamon and Gatomon were yawning beneath their seats, and smiling on her left -

"Has my brother and sister-in-law slept well?" Asked a tall, redhaired and quite obviously pregnant woman (Five months, he he) teasingly, with a large, pink bird hovering beside her.

"Sora..." Kari murmured, not quite awake yet. "Where are we? We were at the beach..."

"Joe got you here, that's why Ken dropped you at the beach." Sora informed her. "And as for where we are... why don't you see for yourself?"

Shaking her head to rid the sleep off her, the Bearer of Light looked around to find out that they were sitting inside a trolley cart, one that seemed strangely familiar. Looking out of the

window, she saw a large lake with the evening sun leaning over it, with the trolley slowly clattering along its side. In the center of the lake was a small island, lined with transmission

towers. She stared at the bizzare scene for five seconds before shock jolted her into realization.

"I don't believe it," she whispered. She looked at T.K, who looked even more shocked then her. Understandable, as his memory of the place went deeper than hers.

"The lake where Gabumon fist Digivolved..." murmured Patamon.

"Where we spent our first night in the Digital World..." added T.K.

"And where we had to part from our own partners, atop this very trolley." Sora finished for them. "Back then, I thought my heart would break from being separated from Biyomon... it's

good that we never have to part from each other ever again."

"We were right to bring you here," said Biyomon with a kind smile, seeing T.K and Kari's expression.

"File Island," breathed Kari, utterly touched.

"Who knew it would take you this long to figure that out?" A new voice chuckled from the driver's seat.

"Izzy! Tentomon!" T.K exclaimed. "You've been ignoring our phone calls because you were here?"

"Aye, as this place is largely left for Digimon to inhabit; no people live here, as far as I know. And like Biyomon said, we did right to bring you here. This place is perfect for the wedding."

"It is," nodded Kari; she was moved to a degree of tearing up, but she managed to hold them back when T.K soothingly draped his arm around her shoulders. "It's perfect; thank you."

"Hey! Don't _we _get an entry into the legendary trolley?" A voice yelled from outside. The Bearer of Light looked out of the window to see Gallantmon and Sakuyamon descending from the

sky towards them. However, another figure quickly whisked forward to block them.

"Sorry you two," said Rosemon cheekily. "Let the happy couple get some peace. Fly ahead, Takato and Rika. Scam, leave them alone."

"We love you too, Mimi." Rika snorted through her partner as she and Gallantmon relented and flew off.

"Thanks," Kari quietly told Rosemon a she floated beside the window. Drifting in through it, she quickly de-Digivolved back into Mimi and Palmon, who immediately plopped down on the

seats across T.K and Kari.

"Still nervous about the crowd thing?" The Bearer of Purity said teasingly.

"Sort of," T.K admitted. "But like you know how we feel; _you_ were never afraid of crowds. Enjoyed them was more like it."

"True, but Joe most certainly was," Mimi giggled. Then she added a little more seriously: "Don't worry, you two. I know you're nervous, but you'll live through it, right? You've been thorugh

much worse things with almost no fear."

"But nothing quite like this," Kari pointed out.

"By the way, why are you all here?" Gatomon asked Sora, Mimi and Izzy. "The wedding's supposed to be tomorrow, so why the sudden rush?"

"Preparations; a good planner always thinks ahead." A voice spoke from directly behind Kari. She whirled around with a surprised yelp, only to blush in embarassment as Omnimon waved

at her right out side the window; the Exalted Knight was walking to match his pace with the slow-going trolley.

"We wanted to make the wedding perfect for you, so we've been working on this island for a few days," explained Tentomon. "And by the way, you can expect all the DigiDestined, their

parents and Gennai to be there for you, plus alpha."

"That' great," said T.K with a thin smile. "I'm worried about the 'plus alpha' part, though."

Omnimon shrugged. "You'll live, kid."

"Where's Joe?" Biyomon asked Mimi.

"Waiting at the mansion," Palmon answeres for her.

"What mansion?" Patamon asked curiously.

"_That _mansion," said Izzy suddenly, pointing ahead. Following his fingertips, Kari's eyes rested on a magnificent looking mansion up ahead, right in the heart of the forest that surrounded

the lake. Kari was strangely reminded of Puppetmon's house, although the two buildings didn't resemble each other much.

"Wait..." muttered T.K, his eyes going wide in dismay. "Isn't that the mansion where we first met Devimon and got blasted all over the island?"

"Great Sovereigns, no!" Omnimon cried, throwing his hands up. "That place was destroyed, like, eons ago. We built this place ourselves from scratch; took nearly a month. Might as well

as make it useful. This is where you will be staying for today."

"In case you're wondering, you're not getting married _inside _the mansion," cautioned Sora as the trolley neared the mansion. "I was told that the crowd involved is a little too _big_."

"So big that it won't fit in THERE?" Kari half-shrieked.

* * *

**_And so part 2 ends. Read and review please... although flames are not recommended._**


	3. Phase 14 In My Daughter's Eyes

**Phase 14. In My Daughter's Eyes**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Puppetmon: Like we don't know that. You're not the boss of me, you ass!

Scarpath21: Somebody remove this jerk for me...

T.K.: Gladly *cracks his knuckles ominously*

* * *

-**That Night, 2:00AM, in T.K's room**-

CRE-EAK!

"Couldn't sleep?" T.K chuckled and sat up on his bed as the door squeaked open slightly. Upon hearing his voice it swung fully, revealing Kari grinning sheepishly at being caught peeking.

"No less than you, it seems." She said as she walked over to sit besie him. They became still like that for awhile, seeking comfort in each others' prescence and receiving it in gratefulness.

It was these little things in life that deepened their understanding and love for each other.

"Nervous?" Kari asked rather abruptly after five minutes.

"Yeah, do you want to know why?"

"Enlighten me."

T.K suddenly held her head in his hands and whispered into her ears: "I want it to be perfect for you."

Giggling softly, she kissed him and replied: "Don't be; unlike other times, you don't have any say in how they arrange the wedding." She didn't mention her own fear for crowds and all

because she didn't see the need; all her fears were nothing in front of the Hope that was a part of her love.

Hope that empowered her light and drew strength from it.

"Maybe, but I can still hope," T.K grinned, as if he had read her thoughts. Then, after pausing to listen to her tinkling laughter, he added: "Strange, I get frightened with crowds swarming

all over the wedding hall, but I find myself hoping that many Digimon would come."

Kari blinked, pondering on what he said. Now that she gave a thought to it, she herself had no qualms about Digimon coming to the wedding. What would the wedding be without their

DigiDestined friends, or even dear Crusadermon?

"So do I; why do you think that is?" She asked him, who seemed thoughtful for awhile.

"I think," he began slowly. "It's because the bond we've made with our friend Digimon are so strong compared to our human bonds, despite the relatively short time spent on them, that

we're beginning to feel more like Digimon ourselves. Isn't that what we've told our partners? 'Now we are one'?"

"That makes sense," Kari replied. "After all, we are more or less one with our partners by now. I'm almost used to being a part of Ophanimon, wielding her spear and shield as if it was my

arms that I was swinging, my wings that I was flapping."

"Do you remember Scarpath telling us that because our world was melded into the Digital World, eventually the humans will evolve to be similar like Digimon?" T.K asked softly. "Well,

maybe it's already beginning. Maybe we're the first of our kind to truly become part-Digimon."

The two DigiDestined (not children or even teens anymore) seeped back into silence once again, reflecting on their own words and, obviously, the upcoming wedding.

* * *

-**Next Morning 9:00AM, the Bride's Room**-

"Since when is the bride blindfolded during the entire wedding?" Kari complained as she felt Sora's heavy-but-skilled hand pulling through her hair. She could also feel Mimi, Yolei, Jeri and

even Rika's mother (who had retired from her model job but was still fond of fashionable stuff) ready her for the wedding, softly applying mascara and powder to her face and neatly

arranging her dress; Kari had declared her wedding dress to be the same one that she had worn when T.K had proposed to her, and so had her fiance.

"Since she appointed us to be her bridesmaids," declared Rosemon, who was putting a pretty necklace with the Crest of Light engraved on it around her neck. "And not during the entire

wedding, remember; we will take it off as soon as your hands are in T.K's."

"Okay... but then what is Ophanimon doing on Mount Infinity fully evolved?" Kari asked. Each DigiDestined's bond with their partner had been enhanced to a degree that they were

capable of knowing when their partner Digivolved without their help (they had achieved the feat through time and experience, obviously), even if they were miles apart. And right now

Kari could feel the power flowing through Ophanimon as she stood still on the summit of Mount Infinity, where there shouldn't be any danger at all that would compel Gatomon to

Digivolve, much less into her Mega form.

"Didn't we tell you that the wedding will be held on the summit?" Yolei said in mock surprise. "She's there to greet you with Seraphimon. No questions; you'll know everything soon

enough." Apparanty noticing Kari's worried expression she added: "Don't worry, Kari. Everything will go smooth. You can trust the crowd not to bother you."

"That's what you said before your own wedding with Ken."

"Yeah, and I'm not taking it back."

Kari was about to givbe her friend a smart retort when she heard the door swing open, and Sora exclaimed: "Not allowed, Tai! Scam, and don't think we'll make you allowances just

because you're her brother - "

She heard her brother speak in an abashed tone: "Sorry Sora, but - "

"No buts, OUT." Mimi cut him off sharply, and Kari heard the scraping of th floor as the Bearer of Purity tried (in vain) to push Tai out of the door. "There is absolutely no way we're gonna

be letting Y choromosomes in this room until - "

"I'm sorry, Mimi. I just have something to tell both my children." A new, very familiar voice rang in Kari's ears.

"Dad?" She said in surprise as she tried to remove her blindfold, only to be supressed by Yolei's firm but gentle hands.

"What's so important that you had to drag me all the way here?" Tai's voice was gruff with wariness, a tone he usually took when he sensed something amiss.

"Tai, Kari..." began awkwardly, as if uncertain of how to put his thoughts through words. "Kari... I deeply regret having to tell you this, but I... I don't think I am the person who

should be walking you down the aisle today."

"WHAT?" Tai's yell cut ahead of Kari's soon followed by everyone else's. "But of course you are! Who else is qualified to give her away? Why do you say that?"

"Clam down, son." Mr. Kamiya spoke softly. "I'm saying this because I've realized that there is a person who has more right to give her away than I do."

"Which is?" Tai fumed. A short pause, and then:

"You, Tai." His father's voice spoke. "You walk her down the aisle."

Kari felt herself going stiff with shock, and she inferred from the following silence that the others in the room weren't faring any better.

"Why?" Tai asked eventually, his tone colored with neutrality.

"You took care of her more - and better - than I ever did, son." His father replied. "You looked after her for years - _years, _not even days or months - during the time you were in the Digital

World, and all those times I was never even aware that my children were growing up into such fine people you are now..." Mr. Kamiya's voice cracked as he spoke, and Kari detected the

faintest trace of tears in his voice.

"Oh, dad!" she cried, rushing over to her father and throwing her arms over him without even bothering to take the blindfold off. He held his daughter against him for awhile, as if

unwilling to let her go; and in a way he was, as he was putting her entirely into someone else's care.

"There, there," he murmured, patting her back as he released her. "You don't want to ruin your pretty dress. T.K's waiting for you."

He turned to Tai and said: "Now don't refuse, son. Consider it my appreciation for being a good family to her when I couldn't."

"I... all right," Tai managed to croak out, touched as well.

Kari sighed and returned to her seat, allowing the girls to start grooming her again. But before Tai and their dad could even leave the room, they were interrupted by the sound of the

piano ringing from a nearby room. "What's that?" She asked.

"Your mother is playing a song for you," Mrs. Nonaka (Rika's mother) told her softly. Kari heard Tai gasp in surprise; they never knew their mother had any musical talents, although they

had seen her on the piano before. However, the voice that was singing the tearjerking song was nothing short of that of an expert.

_In my daughter's eyes, I am a hero_

_I am strong and wise, and I know no fear_

_But the truth is plain to see, she was sent to rescue me _

_I see who I wanna be in my daughter's eyes_

_In my daughter's eyes, everyone is equal_

_Darkness turns to light, and the world is at peace_

_This miracle god gave to me gives me strength when I'm weak_

_I find reason to believe in my daughter's eyes_

A teardrop welled behind Kari's blindfold. She could hear nothing but her mother's voice, but whether it was because everyone else was silent or her attention was fixed on Mrs. Kamiya

she wasn't sure. No, she wasn't even thinking about it.

_And once she wraps her hand around my finger_

_Oh it puts a smile in my heart_

_Everything becomes a little clearer_

_I realize what life is all about_

_It's hanging on when your heart has had enough_

_It's giving more when you feel like giving up_

_I've seen the light that's in my daughter's eyes_

Tears welled up behind Kari's blindfold, threatening to leave two visible marks on it. She felt the love of her mother reach out to her, especially now that she was drifting away.

_In my daughter's eyes I can see the future_

_A refelction of who I am and what we'll be_

_And though she'll grow and someday leave, maybe raise a family_

_When I'm gone I hope you'll see how happy she made me_

_Oh I'll be there, in my daughter's eyes_

Kari staggered to her feet as the song ended; the girls realized what was coming immediately, and quickly rushed over to support her. Slowly but surely, Kari felt their hands assist her as

she walked into the piano room, where she quickly felt her mother's fond embrace, and returned it fiercely.

"Our baby has all grown up," Mrs. Kamiya announced tearfully to her husband and son, who murmured agreement.

Suddenly, Kari caugt a faint trace of music ring from far away. The sound was oddly familiar, but she couldn't put a finger on when she had heard it.

"What's that music?" She wondered.

"That's your music, Kari." Rosemon said as she wrapped her arms around Kari and lifted her up.

"Hey!"

"The wedding will be held on the summit of Mount Infinity," Jeri told her softly. "Rosemon will carry you there to T.K."

"Well then, we should go as well." Tai said, audibly shrugging.

"Biyomon, are you ready?" Sora asked her partner.

"More than ever," came the reply.

* * *

-**Mount Infinity Summit**-

T.K, also blindfolded, perked his ears up as the music reached his ears from far above - heaven, possibly? He remembered the mystic song that rang out from heaven when WarGreymon

and MetalGarurumon first merged into Omnimon, more than a decade ago. Izzy had called the song 'Requiem', but to him it was anything but a 'Mass for the dead'. It was a

praise for all living creatures, those who carried hope and found light within themselves despite the shadow that lurked in every corner. This was a sacred music.

"There she comes," Matt whispered beside him. Not that T.K needed his brother to tell him, because he could already feel her presence as he registered the shafts of light that suddenly

flitered through the blindfold. Her mere approach rid the sky of clouds as the world hailed the Bearer of Light. She was a beacon of good to all that lived, even nature itself.

"Why did you have to blindfold me through this?" T.K complained quietly.

"'Cause if you see the size of the crowd all around us right now, you'd throw up of faint straightaway," chuckled the Bearer of Friendship, causing T.K to gulp. "We just want to rid you of

unessesary discomfort, okay?"

"OK, thanks," T.K murmured grudgingly.

"No problem, your blindfold will be off as soon as you two hold hands."

The Requiem was going through the choir stage, and suddenly T.K was aware of two sets of feet walking slowly towards him. His heart began pounding madly; how long had he waited

for this enchanted moment? For eons and eons, it seemed to him.

"Tai's walking her down the aisle," Matt said in mild surprise. T.K raised his eyebrows beneath his blindfold, but his surprise was no greater than his brothers; Tai very much had the right

to give her away as much as Kari's parents did.

Step by step, thump by thump, the sound of Kari's footsteps and T.K's heartbeat increased matchingly as their distance shortened. Just when the Bearer of Hope felt as if his heartbeat

was getting so loud that it looked ready to burst, he heard - and felt - the love and light of his life stop in front of him.

Struggling to shake off the stiffness, he slowly raised his hand, which was quickly greeted by Kari's and Tai's. Then Tai's hand slowly withdrew, leaving the couple to be bound together,

for eternity if they wished. Instinctively he raised his other hand and took hers in it. He slowly lowered his head, and was pleased to have it meet hers halfway down. They then breathed

deeply in each others' scents, and was glad to find it filled with happiness.

"We'll take your blindfolds off now," said Matt beside him.

"See for yourselves, and you'll know that both of you are a hell of a pair of paranoids." Tai chuckled.

T.K breathed a deep breath. This was it, the one thing they've been dreading but must go through to attain greater joy.

"Okay," he and Kari said simultaneously.

The second part of the Requiem ended, smoothly carrying out into the third.

* * *

_**To be continued, so R&R! And no flames please;;**_


	4. Phase 15 And you thought you were thru

**Phase 15. And you thought you were through with surprises**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

BlackWarGreymon: And yet you never get tired of turning me into an emo character...

Tai: Dude you were featured only once so far.

Davis: And you ARE an emo.

BlackWarGreymon: Shut it... *readies a Terra Force*

* * *

At first, all she could see was his beautiful face.

Despite her towering fear of the crowd urging Kari to look around and check for herself, T.K's delighted cerulean eyes and the angelic smile carved on his face was enough to keep her

eyes rooted on her fiance. As always his eyes reflected the light that shined in her maroon eyes, just as how her own eyes reflected the hope radiating from his.

Yet such blissful moments were never meant to last so long.

"Hey guys, look up." A voice spoke through the Requiem, which was beginning to pass into the final phase.

Kari automatically glanced up, her eyes still reluctant to remove focus from T.K, but shock forced them into it as soon as they both saw the sight that greeted them from the heavens.

The 'voices from heaven' were in fact hundreds of Darcmon (A/N: Champion-Level Angel Digimon, in case you didn't know; appears in Frontiers movie) singing high above the clouds. No

wonder the music sounded so heavenly; it took an angel's voice to make a holy sound.

"Er, T.K? Kari? Not THAT up..." Tai's voice spoke up from the right side of the aisle, causing Kari to turn her head that way along with T.K. Again, they froze simultaneously.

"Great..." mumbled T.K.

"...Sovereigns," Kari finished for him.

"I believe we have been called upon?" Azulongmon chuckled as he looked down at the the shocked couple, with Baihumon, Zhuqiaomon and Ebonwumon beside him sniggering as well.

All the DigiDestined were present beneath the large figures of the Digimon Sovereigns, grinning with their partner Digimon and their parents. It didn't take long for Kari to find her own

parents and T.K's all of whom seemed ready to burst into tears, despite Gennai being there to comfort them.

Shocked as she was from the presense of the Sovereigns, Kari couldn't help her eyes wandering to the long aisle itself. A large, flowery arch was placed over the it, decorated nicely with

the Crests of Hope and Light. In front of the podium (which to Kari's surprise was empty) was Seraphimon and Ophanimon, holding hands and smiling welcomingly at their partners.

"Hey, don't _we _capture your interests at all?" Yelled a loud voice from their left. In her shocked state Kari automatically turned her head toward the sound of the voice, and truly gasped

out loud this time. If the sudden appearance of the Darcmon and the Digimon Sovereigns were surprising enough, she was truly and utterly flabbergasted by the sight of all the Royal

Knights, the Ancient Warriors, and all the other Digimon that had fought beisde then against the Seven Demon Lords and the Hell Army. Ogremon, Centaurumon, Piximon, Digitamamon,

Pharaohmon, Meramon, Frigimon...

Turning to face her love again, Kari saw her shock mirrored on his face. Then it slowly turned into an expression of astonished joy, deep gratefulness, and that unique expression of his

that read "Taken in again..."

"You didn't think we were that insensitive to your feelings, did you?" Tai chuckled from behind them. "Don't gawk at me; we knew all along that you'd have no aversions to being hailed by

Digimon. Consider this our wedding gift."

"I told you the crowd would be huge," Matt laughed beside him, giving a slight nod at Examon's enormous bulk.

"You're both so dead as soon as the wedding's finished. You know that, right?" T.K threatened without meaning it at all, literally airbound now.

"Heyhey, this time it wasn't our idea, you know."

"I know you have a lot to speak," called out Omnimon from beside the podium. "But do so after the official procedures, okay?"

"Read ya," T.K chuckled, softly clasping Kari's right hand in his right. With a last smile at her brother, who said "Go on," with a little nudge on her back, Kari allowed T.K to lead her down

the aisle as she walked only a few inches behind. As she was on the left side of the aisle, as she passed by her friends (who either bowed or waved at her) she looked into each of them,

determined to carve them into this wonderous moment. That was when she spotted someone in the crowd that she had least expected to see.

"You came for us," she said to the ebony-armored Digimon as she and T.K paused in their advance to greet him.

"I... I regret it no longer," said the Digimon in question, slightly avoiding eye contact with her as if embarassed to be caught present.

"Thank you," Kari told him, then resumed her walk with T.K. (A/N: You've already guessed who, right? If you haven't, it will be revealed later.)

* * *

The short moment that the two young couple walked down the aisle together would be remembered by T.K, years after years, to be the zenith of his life. Each step they took together

seemed to symbolize the lifetime's journey that they would walk side by side, and each friend that they passed by were sent by destiny to enrich their lives. He had never been more

thankful to everyone than he was that day, because he knew that the greatest of his Hope had been achieved.

"What are you thinking of?" Kari whispered to him as they neared the end of the aisle, where Seraphimon and Ophanimon waited patiently.

"You," replied T.K truthfully. "And you?"

"You," Kari giggled softly, reaching up (as he was half a foot taller than her) to peck his cheek with pausing their walking.

"Hey! You can kiss for as long as you like AFTER - " A loud smack from Crusadermon quickly silenced Ogremon's tactless complaint, causing everyone to laugh lightly.

"Idiot, as usual," Leomon muttered beside Jeri (A/N: I maintain that the Leomon in Adventures and Tamers are one and the same).

"I don't need YOU to tell me-" Another smack, this time from Dynasmon. Ogremon promptly fainted.

During the amusing commotion T.K and Kari had reached the end of the aisle and looked up at the podium expectantly. Seraphimon and Ophanimon sidestepped their partners to stand

behind them, hands joined once again.

"When's the best man going to show up?" T.K whispered to Seraphimon, catching a scent of another smaller plot.

"He is here!"

A new, familiar voice caught his attention. He looked up to see that the podium was no longer unoccupied. Looking down on the two DigiDestined with pride was a nine-feet-seven tall

warrior in black armor, who had just stepped up to his rightful position.

"Alphamon!" Kari gasped in delighted surprise. "Are you going to marry us?"

"My pleasure, my honor," replied the Lord of the Empty Seat. Turning to the audience, he began a speech that would be remembered by everyone who heard it for eons...

"Gathered friends," he began. "Seven years ago, this island, along with the rest of our world, was a battleground between the destructive force of the universe and those who had tried

to protect our home and our friends. Seven years ago, we dreamed of a world where every sentinent beings, human and Digimon alike, could live in harmony and peace. Seven years

ago, we witnessed the power of twenty Crest-Bearers as they braved the threat of the Seven Deadly Sins. And now, seven years from then, we are gathered here to bear witness for a

union of two DigiDestined, the bridge that connected our two worlds and melded it into one."

"The Destined Bearers of Hope and Light now stand before me, waiting for me to confirm the fact that their love for each other is firm, and wishes to prove it with the sacred bonding of

marriage. But before I do so, anyone who wishes to speak in behalf of the couple who stand before you, speak now!"

Azulongmon slowly rose, as if he had expected the Exalted Knight to suggest this all along. "Long has it been since we first met," he rumbled as he looked at T.K and Kari. "Long has it

been since that momentful day, when I told you about the special bond between the Crests of Hope and Light. Perhaps, without knowing it, I have been implying on the bond between

the _bearers _of Hope and Light as well. I Azulongmon of the East, represent the Digimon Sovereigns in telling you our deepest joy, and a simple wish that your happiness last for eternity."

The other three Sovereigns murmured agreement as Azulongmon hovered back down, allowing a tall, werewolflike warrior to leap to his feet from the opposite side of the aisle and

announce: "As the Warrior of Light, I am the blinding glare that purges the darkness from where they should not enter. The two DigiDestined before me has introduced a new light to me,

a warm glow of healing and peace. I, AncientGarurumon, represent the Ancient Warriors in hoping that their light shall shine throughout the world after mine is long gone."

"Well said, my friend." AncientGreymon told his friend as AncientWisemon nodded approvingly from beside him.

Now Gennai stepped up and said: "The time of destruction and conflict is over. The era of creation and peace has come, thanks to the efforts of the DigiDestined. Eleven years ago, a

certain blond-haired child had shown on this very spot what hope can achieve within utter darkness. I look forward to see what it is capable of in the warming embrace of light."

Touched, T.K smiled at Gennai, who nodded back and said: "Now, shall all the DigiDestined have a say on their friends' wedding today?"

Alphamon nodded. "Well suggested, my friend. We shall begin with the Bearer of Prosperity."

Kenta nodded nervously; T.K vaguely remembered that his stage fright was just as worse as that of him or Kari.

"Like Gennai had said, we now live in a time of peace and healing," he said. "I first gained my Crest because I had wanted the war-torn land that was this world to prosper and become a

haven for all Digimon and people, and upon seeing them here I can see it coming true. I wish them the best of happiness."

"T.K and Kari deserve every bit of joy they receive; I wish them well." Kazu and Guardromon spoke together; they had developed an annoying trait of splitting a single sentence between

them, probably due to Guardromon's copycat habit.

"I can feel that their love is deep. I hope with all my heart that the depth will last forever," Cherubimon spoke for Suzie, who was close to weeping in joy. Suzie was eighteen now, a very

emotional and happy-go-lucky high school girl. The Cherub Digimon winked at his two comrades, who smiled back in return (at least, Seraphimon _looked _as if he was smiling).

"They say that love can leaf into foolishness, but I see no chance of that happening to those two," said Ryo smiling.

"Destiny had broguth them together; I have every faith that destiny will keep them together." Jeri sopke softly, exchanging a tender look between her and Takato.

"They rightly deserve each other. I wish them a life full of bliss." Henry spoke.

"And many children too!" Terriermon piped up, getting amused laughs and annoyed growls from the audience. T.K noticed Kari blushing, and felt that his own face was quite warm too.

"If it weren't for them, I would have never known the meaning of 'made for each other'. For that I'm forever grateful." Rika's voice was unusually quiet, and T.K couldn't help but noticing

Renamon smiling knowingly, giving a quick glance over Ryo's side.

"T.K and Kari broguth light and hope to my dark world, and for that I owe them forever," said Ken, smiling wryly. This time, though, his smile was genuine. Looking at Yolei he added:

"They taught me that even someone like me can do good to the world."

"You didn't really have to bottle those kind of feelings up for each other," said Cody a little snidely, although his eyes were brimming with joy.

"I can only say that your joy adds up to mine. Your happiness makes the world happier as well." Yolei spoke softly, getting a murmur of agreements from the audience.

"Good work, T.J. I told you she loves you," said Davis as he gave a thumbs-up to T.K with a grin.

Now T.K watched as Mimi rose, tried desperately to find something appropritate to speak, failed, and ended up screming: "YOU ROCK! I'M SOOOOO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

"You certainly deserve every congratulations," said Joe hurriedly, as he, Rosemon and Gomamon rushed over to calm Mimi down, who had burst into tears of joy.

"That's Mimi alright," said Kari, sweatdropping.

"True," said Izzy. "We all have our faults, but together we're one hell of a perfect team, aren't we?"

"Hell yeah, we are!" Davis exclaimed, punching the air.

"Through good and bad, you've blessed us all with the ability to hope for a brighter day," said Sora, heaving herself forward with Biyomon supporting her. "And today, you have proved us

that that day had indeed come. I daerly wish that it will last through all of eternity."

"Thanks," croaked T.K, too moved by all his friends' touching words to speak properly.

Now Tai and Matt stepped forward, and looked at each other before turning to their younger siblings again.

"I'll say nothing," Matt spoke first. "Because nothing that we can say can make you happier than you already are."

"Neither will I," chuckled Tai. "Enjoy the day for once without our interference, would you?"

However, they gladly walked onto the aisle and accepted T.K and Karis' wamr embrace, and refused to let them go for twenty seconds full.

As soon as they broke apart Crusadermon spoke up: "I, Crusadermon, represent the Royal Knights in telling you that no amount of words can describe our delight in your marriage. I am

thrilled that all turned out to be well."

T.K was just about to turn to look at the Elegant Knight when he suddenly caught a dark figure on her side of the aisle suddenly push himself forward to the front.

"Long I have wandered alone, to search for my destiny and purpose of life," murmured BlackWarGreymon. "If it weren't for your help, I would never have found the courage to hope and

keep on going, or the warmthof friendship that brought light in my blackened heart. I can only say... thank you."

T.K was so surprised and moved by his honest words - and so taken aback that he'd mention something like this at all in the first place - that he almost automatically replied: "I'm glad you

feel that way, BlackWarGreymon."

"Thank you for believing that you could be changed," Kari added quietly.

"Emo," Davis muttered as BlackWarGreymon retreated back into the crowd, earning a step on the toe from Cody.

"Am I allowed to speak, my lord?" A quiet voice spoke. T.K instantly recognized Dynasmon's voice, sounding unusually subdued. What was he up to?

"Do so," Alphamon offered with a knowing nod. The Passionate Warrior slowly stepped out to the edge of the aisle. His eyes were fixed on the tall figure with emerald armor standing

behind Kari, her hand locked with that of Seraphimon. (A/N: Just in case you forgot, Dynasmon is Wizardmon's evolved form. Oh, what an ugly drama!)

Oh. So that was the reason.

"Ophanimon..." T.K stiffened slightly when he detected a faint voice of pain in Dynasmon's voice. "Ever since you rescued me from exhaustion so many years ago, I had served you as a

willing servant and assistant. During the short time that you had spent with me as the Destined Digimon of Light, you have accepted me as a friend, and because of that... I could smile,

even upon death. You've meant that much to me."

"Dynasmon..." Ophanimon murmured, without doubt touched by her friend's confession. "I'm so - "

"Please, don't be," said Dynasmon quickly. "I shall never forgive myself for having wronged you so much before I regained my memories (A/N: In my original story, which I have only

drafted so far, Dynasmon lost memories of his previous life and attacked the DigiDestined with his fellow Royal Knights.). As soon as I did, I realized that the destiny of the Bearer of Light

- and through her you - was too deeply woven into that of Hope. The you and Seraphimon are meant for each other, just as those two are. I would never - NEVER - dare intrude on that,

because you still mean much to me..."

Having mumbled all that off, Dynasmon looked self-consciously around himself to find out that everyone was looking expectantly at him. "I'm sorry for clouding your mind with my rambling.

I wish you an eternity of bliss," he murmured, and began to walk back to his comrades.

In a split second, T.K's glance met Seraphimon's. The Bearer of Hope nodded at his partner, who immediately tapped Ophanimon on the shoulder. When she looked back at him, he

pointed her towards the retreating Exalted Knight encouagingly. Kari saw the whoole precedure, and smiled approvingly at T.K. He felt it right to grin back.

"Bonehead," Dynasmon turned around at the abrupt outburst just in time for Ophanimon to rush into his arms. Although Kari's partner was an impressive eleven feet five, she was still

short enough to rest her head against the twelve-feet-tall Exalted Knight's broad chest. "Don't speak as if I'll vanish the next day with Seraphimon. You'll always be my best friend, and

nothing will change that." (A/N: Hmm, now why do I smell a little Twilight here? XD)

"And that's good enough for me," said Dynasmon as he patted her back gently before releasing her. Looking into her face he added: "Thank you, Gatomon."

"Thank _you_, Wizardmon," Ophanimon returned before returning to Seraphimon's side and linking hands again. T.K smiled at his partner as approving murmurs rose from the crowd. The

other Royal Knights, having known Dynasmon's pain only too well, were especially warm in it. Out of the corner of his eye he was sure he saw Craniamon headlocking him...

"Well said, everyone," Alphamon concluded, signalling that he was in charge again. "It is time to say your vows. Takeru Takaishi, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife,

to share the laughter and the pain, and above all share the hope as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," said T.K, surprising himself with the confidence in his reply.

"And you, Hikari Kamiya. Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to continue your lifetime's journey together and enlighten its path as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Kari's voice seemed too choked with emotions to come out properly. Yet there was no mistaking the resounding joy and triumph in it; they had made it here, and it wasn't even as

difficult as they had anticipated. All that was left was an eternity of bliss, together.

"The vow had been said," said Alphamon, raising his hand. At once, two figures suddenly appeared by his side, so quickly that T.K barely recognized Omnimon and Gallantmon before they

raised their weapons above their leader's head. The Lord of the Empty Seat took out his own Ultimate Dragonblade and raised it high above his head, allowing Gram and the Grey Sword

to meet it at the tip.

A brilliant burst of sparks was released from where the three weapons joined, bathing T.K and Kari in an amazing shower of red, blue and green (A/N: Care to guess which color comes

from what weapon?). Before they could even express their surprise Alphamon loudly announced to the entire clearing: "I, Alphamon, hereby pronounce this couple man and wife!"

The joyful words immediately snapped T.K out of his amazed trance. However, apparantly Kari was half a second faster than him to recover because it was her lips which had found his

first - although that didn't bother him in the slightest. They were kissing so passionately, so happy that their decade of dreaming had finally come true, that they were more or less

unaware of the cheers and applauses that began thrumming all over Mount Infinity, eventually echoing out to the entire File Island. They were only allowed so many seconds of liplocking

before Tai and Matts' hands found them. Then they became a little busy being handed over through the embracing hugs from their fellow DigiDestined, their partners and parents, and

then through the other Digimon present; the Royal Knights gave the most impressive ones, not to mention the most crushing.

"Magnamon, already so intent on murdering my husband?" Kari's teasing words somehow managed to brighten T.K up immediately, even under the Golden Knight's devastating headlock.

Her words certainly did release him soon afterwards, but that only meant that his neck was open for another pair of arms to strangle. "Craniamon, not you as well..."

"It's okay, it's okay," T.K managed to gasp out.

"Oh, really?" the Exalted Knight replied, apparantly very amused by this reply. "I guess you've grown tougher, little guy. I ought to get a tighter grip."

T.K and Kari groaned at the same time.

* * *

**-That evening, cliffside on File Island-**

"Some things never change," remarked Patamon as he sat on T.K's head, who was watching the sun slowly sinking beneath the horizon with Kari and Gatomon at his side. "The sunset

was always the most beautiful when watched from here."

"It's good, although I've seen my share of more beautiful things today," said T.K as he slung his shoulder over Kari, who leaned into him in turn. It was hillarious, thought Kari, that just 24

hours ago they were terrified of the upcoming wedding.

"All day," agreed Gatomon with a slight giggle.

"Hey," Kari heard her brother's voice behind them, and turned around to find him walking over with the rest of the DigiDestined and the Royal Knights. The imposing figure of Azulongmon

rose above them (the other Sovereigns and the Ancient Warriors left early for business). "Thought we'd find you here. How do you feel, getting tricked again in such a nice way for once?"

"Awed that you'd come up with a NICE plan, for once," T.K grinned.

"Hey, like we said, we didn't." Crusadermon cut in. "In fact, I think it's pretty safe to tell you that the grand mastermind behind the plot was none other than Lord Fanglongmon; he called

us together to carry out his plan."

"What?" Kazu exclaimed. "You never told us! Well, at least that explains why the Sovereigns were present."

"Sorry," Takato grinned apologetically. Kari and T.K looked at each other in amazement.

"Actually," the rumbling voice of Azulongmon called for everyone's attention. "I'm afraid I'll have to contradict you again at this point. Although you believe that my master Fanglongmon

had devised this plan, he had not. He was but a carrier of it, just like you knights were. Someone else is responsible for actually creating it."

"Huh?" Matt grunted in surprise.

"Excuse me?" Said Kentaurosmon, raising his eyebrows.

"Then... who was it?" Kari asked the Holy Dragon Digimon, now truly confused. Not even the Royal Knights knew who had devised this amazing plan?

Instead of answering, Azulongmon spoke mysteriously as he looked out to the far sea, where the sun was bleeding out its last light. "Why don't you take a look for yourself?" He said.

Taking his advice, Kari squinted out into the horizon as the sun sank completely below the horizon. The scenery reminded her of something, a sharp memory of a past adventure in the

Digital World seven years ago. "What..."

Then she saw it.

A blackened, worn out ship, sailing toward the island from where the sun had just vanished.

"I don't believe it," T.K whispered beside Kari, having seen it himself. Kari couldn't reply, her mouth refusing to move in shock.

"They said they wouldn't be coming back..." Takato murmured behind them, apparantly too amazed to speak as well.

"They said they wouldn't be returning _probably,_" corrected Azulongmon. "I think even they thought your wedding was worth reckoning."

"The Order is coming," Dynasmon breathed as they all stared at the ghostlike ship sailing in their direction.

"With all due respect, O knight," said a ragged yet amused voice from behind them, a voice that none of them had heard since the momentful war seven years ago. "After all this time, I

thought you would have realized that everything can be a trick. We are already here."

Kari whirled back at the same time everyone else did, to discover a tall, dark warrior in alien armor looking down on them from a small ledge on the cliffside, just around Azulongmon's

height. Despite the wide bamboo had covering half his face and a ragged piece of cloth hid the other half, Kari was most certain that there was something akin to a smile in his

expression. "Greetings, ones nobler than I." He spoke calmly, ignoring all the shock he had caused on everyone by just being there (there was no way that he couldn't have known).

"Scarpath!" Everyone (except Azulongmon) shouted the name simultaneously.

* * *

Scarpath was one of the three leaders of the Shadow Blades, an elite division of an organization known as the Order of Destiny. The Order was a group of powerful warriors from all

dimensions and universes, and their objective was to eradicate the tyrannical Blood Claws, such as the Necromancer that invaded the Digital World and put the Seven Demon Lords

under his control, from every existing universe. Even weak members of the Shadow Blades were vastly more powerful than an average Mega level Digimon, while the three leaders,

Scarpath, Algol and Scorpius, could match the Necromancer evenly together.

Scarpath was especially received in good light by the DigiDestined and their friends. Although dark, seclusive and calculative, he wasn't as violent or pessimistic as his comrades; an

endless lifetime of conflict and bloodshed turned almost every Order member into cold, apathic warriors, Scarpath convinced the first hostile Digimon that all they wanted was to have all

worlds free from the tyrannical forces of the Blood Claws. After defeating the Necromancer in a grueling war, the three leaders made sure that the Melding was safely made without

destroying both worlds, sacrificing their control over their zombifying bodies in the process. Then the Shadow Blades departed their world, saying that a peaceful world was never theirs

to enjoy, although they are the ones who bring it in the first place.

"Scarpath, YOU were behind this?" Izzy asked in amazement.

"Well, I did make the plan myself, but Algol was the one who suggested to make the Sovereigns take the blame," said Scarpath as he looked at his ship sailing towards them. "He is still in

the ship, as he correctly thinks that he'll shatter all your ribs when he hugs you out of sheer pleasure."

"That wouldn't be really surprising... if it was him," said Magnamon, wincing.

"This is almost the first time that we visit the same world we've been in before within a decade," remarked Scarpath as he observed T.K and Kari. "When we first met you were like what,

grade school kids? And now look at you, grown up and married and all that. I rarely visit to witness this kind of prosperity flourish."

"What a wonder," breathed Kari, still not quite out of shock yet. "But it seems that whenever you do, a miracle happens. It did today."

Scarpath gave a gruff chuckle of amusement. "The only miracle that happened today took place inside your mind, Bearer of Light. While it wasn't as smart as I had wanted, it did teach you

to not be afraid of the wrong things."

"We thought we had already learned that," T.K admitted bashfully.

"You only cease to learn when you die," replied Scarpath. "Humans are especially forgetful creatures, so I daresay the saying fits you nicely."

"You underestimate our race, O mighty one," laughed Matt. "While you keep criticizing us you forget that we are really good at something that you can't do."

"Stupidity?" Scarpath suggested, although his expression told Kari that he already knew.

"We can love," chuckled T.K as he curved his arm around Kari's waist.

"I can love!" Protested a loud voice behind them. Surprised, Kari yanked her head around to see Algol standing on the place where she had been sitting on moments ago with a wide grin

stretched across his koala mask. The ship was still far from reaching the shore, meaning that Scorpius was still inside.

"You love to kill, mass-murderer," joked Tai as he mock-punched him in the shoulder. The koala warrior responded instantly, tearing out a large chunk of stone out of the cliffside, throwing

it forty feet up in the air, jumping up and smashing it into smithreens, and finally kicking out midair to blow the debris away, all in less than half a second. Kari noticed his expression as he

landed smugly; _that could have been you, smartass. _

"Still very mature, I see," Crusadermon commented dryly, earning lots of laughter; Algol also joined in despite himself.

"This is perfect," sighed Kari happily as she leaned into T.K's shoulder. "Now everyone that I love is here." (A/N: Hmm... still smells of Twilight...)

"Yes," replied T.K, looking around at their frineds still gathered on the island. "We're all here."

* * *

_**First apology for the lateness of the last part of the Takari trilogy, second apology for the lame ending. Anyhow this is the end of my little Takari, although that doesn't mean I'm done with writing Digimon. Sure, I'll have other stuff to work on, but I've got things planned ahead. See you again when that time comes... r&r and no flames if you can help it XD!**_


End file.
